Paradise Lost
by Lordharhar3000
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

_Paradise Lost_

Note: I do not own the characters. Nor do I own the rights to the companies, products, or organizations or pieces of art mentioned in this fanfic. Nor do I claim to the rights the estates of people mentioned in this fanfic.

Note: Yes Inuyasha's human form looks the exact same in this story, he merely has brown, not black hair. Also, some of the characters' height and weight have been altered to represent a more typical western look or to make the character's look more associated with the story. Their looks remain the same, though. While no visual effects are present in fanfics, the appearance of characters will be occasionally noted to.

News had leaked to The Democratic People's Republic of Korea and the Islamic Republic of Iran. US Navy and US Airforce transmissions had been intercepted by The Democratic People's Republic of Korea. The transmissions clearly stated "_We of the United States Military will no longer allow the rogue state of the DPRK to exist. Kim Jong Ill has earned himself the identity of a deity in his own country, while he lies to his people of his humble existence, and lets his so called "children" run amongst the streets dying of hunger and thirst while the "great marshall" lives in luxury, drinking and pursuing his own selfish desires. Meanwhile in Iran, we see the forming of a powerful rogue state, running a deadly puppet militia known as the "Islamic Revolutionary Guard Corps." Their terror of Western nations and their perseverance in nuclear programs despite UN orders not to do so will not be tolerated. We have announced that we shall begin Naval and Air raids on the two states this evening, This is a mere generalization, your regional leader of Armed Forces will give you specific instructions._

_Chief of Staff of The United States Air Force General T. Michael Moseley_

_Chief of Naval Operations Admiral Michael Mullen_

Once hearing the news, the DPRK disclosed the information to Iran, and the two quickly signed a mutual defense pact. The two nations prepared their air and naval defense systems. The DPRK also loaded one hundred No Dong missiles into their silos, all of them capable of striking targets in the Republic of Korea or Japan. A half a dozen Tapeo Dong 2 missiles were loaded into silos also; those being capable of hitting Seattle or Los Angeles. The DPRK's (AKA- North Korea) huge stock of five hundred Scud missiles had been ready to take to the skies months earlier. Cuba, Venezuela, and Syria soon agreed to assist either of the parties in a war against the West. Those three were followed by Libya and Hezbollah. The DPRK interception of US Naval signals was a key leap in their climb to world superiority.

That evening, as dusk begin to rise over the Korean peninsula, many US Airforce aircraft had already left Alaska and Okinawa, ready to begin an air raid on the two rogue states. Republic of Korea F-15s had taken to the skies, preparing to neutralize the threat of the DPRK's outdated yet large and standing Airforce. US Naval FA-18s had already left the landing strip of the USS Kitty Hawk in the Sea of Japan, and were on their way to begin the decapitation maneuver of striking all DPRK airfields and ports. The primary Airforce duty was to destroy the WMD's within the nation and to attempt to kill all highly ranked DPRK military officials, and hopefully, the great Kim Jong Ill.

The goal in Iran was to destroy all government facilities, Air Force, or Naval bases whatsoever. B-52's and B-1's were the primary aircraft assigned to duties in Iran.

The Republic of Korea and The United States of America were the only nations who had officially announced they would take place in these actions, however, Australia, New Zealand, The United Kingdom, and Japan promised to send in aid for the ROK and US if the conflict turned for the worst.

In Vietnam and the Republic of China, military personnel were preparing were a massive raid from The People's Republic of China. The two countries feared the PROC, and knew that the PROC's strong desire for land would be serious threats to both Vietnam and the ROC.

Illegal immigration was a major issue in America. Could strong tensions over immigration with Mexico erupt into hostility and possibly a Second Mexican-American war?

Questions loomed among world politicians, and the majority decided to stay neutral on all hostility until the conflict grew into a serious issue.

In Atlanta, Georgia, Inuyasha went amongst his typical adolescent life. However, he did not know his life would be changed drastically in the matter of twelve minutes.

**Well, not much Inuyasha in that episode. However, approximately half of the next episode will be devoted to Inuyasha. Eventually by episode five, with a plot nearly all of the introductory information covered, I will be able to devote most of the episodes to Inuyasha's role in the fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Paradise Lost_

Note: I do not own the characters. Nor do I own the rights to the organizations, companies, or products mentioned in this story. Lastly, I do not have claims to the estates.

The Southern section of the Korean peninsula- full of light during the somber hours of night; Look to the North, it isn't the same case. This night was different. The Democratic People's Republic of Korea had prepared its Air Defense systems and while they were out of date Cold War material, the mass numbers of these artillery shell and SAM programs could easily take on a large sum of Western or modern Mikoyan aircraft, if properly prepared. As the first USAF F-117 Fighter/Bombers entered the skies above the country, entering like large flocks of birds, the countryside lit up almost instantaneously. The F-117s were headed for Hamhung; their goal being to destroy locales where the CIA had viewed as areas where the rogue state would secretly store some of its Mikoyan-21 stock.

However, the objectives perceived to be a quick maneuver, were in fact strenuous missions that came with large losses of life. As F-117's entered country, they easily slipped under the radar. Once their explosive ordinance flaps opened, they became very vulnerable however. Air defense systems in the North greeted these unwanted "pest birds" with heavy artillery fire. After the grouping of ten F-117's had dropped their five hundred pound conventional bombs, seven of them had been shot down. Five Mig-23 floggers took care of all but one of them, as one of the stealthy aircraft slipped back into the Sea of Japan and landed in Okinawa. B-2 Stealth Bombers had much better luck; only one of the fifteen was shot down by flak fire. The B-2 stealth aircraft also had success in taking out major KPA (Korean People's Army) targets, and making several highly ranked officers' existence come to an end. Now it was the Navy's turn. The USN destroyed all of the nuclear reactors within the country and also pounded sites where Tapeodong-2's were perceived to be stored. Unfortunately, only the reactors were destroyed, as the places thought to be Tapeodong-2 storage centers were merely barren caves serving as warehouses for less than half a dozen T-55 tanks. Seven naval FA-18 Hornets were lost in the operation, as they were taken out by SRM's. The American and ROK forces were failing miserably. Had the information not leaked, the allies would likely have not suffered but few losses of life. Within five minutes, what was thought to be a conflict won in a landslide by the great nation of the West and one of its East Asian allies, was turning out to be a very difficult raid of a country which claimed its self to be an "impenetrable fortress".

In reaction to the air raids, the KPA loaded shells up with mustard gas, and from the demilitarized zone, launched the large shells into Seoul. What became of these artillery attacks? They lead to a great loss of civilian life. The DPRK figured it would weaken the South before launching its missiles, it also wanted to distract the South with large amounts of artillery fire, which were the North's second best method of destruction.

Within minutes, highly ranked officers in the KPA gave the green light to begin the launch of the Arab Scud Missiles acquired as a gift for assisting Egypt in the Yom Kippur War. Twenty five scuds were launched, all of them targeted for urban areas in the Northern and Central parts of the country. After these successful moves, the DPRK flew the majority of its fighter aircraft into the ROK, using the air-air machines as makeshift Air-Ground hit and run aircraft. Once again, artillery shells, both filled with explosive ordinance and mustard gas.

The ground raid began, and within twelve minutes, the DPRK had captured nearly the entire peninsula, whether by armored vehicle, air, or sea, the South was under siege.

In the United States, politicians announced they were _"Facing a difficult martial confrontation with the North Korea." _ Inuyasha was greeted by his friend Raziel when the news was announced of this. A stern look upon the "Soul Reaver's" face guided Inuyasha to follow the being who he perceived to be a normal fellow student of his, merely different from humans, just like himself.

"Do you realize?" the figure said.

Inuyasha hooded his eyes and gave the man an odd look.

Raziel sighed and shook his head in disgust.

"I am Raziel… Kain and I are not who you think we are. We are different- More different and odd than you and most of the people here. We aren't foreign to just this country. Not just this continent. Not just this world. Not just this rotating mass of spherical objects. This Universe….. The events going on in Korea are related to an ultraterrestrial conflict. Somehow mankind got pulled into this…In order to evade the sabotage of coming days, I will take all of your belongings and friends with me. And of course, you" he stated.

Inuyasha laughed like this was a madman's rant, thinking this was the most comical and illogical way to make a wartime scenario with a third world country into a gigantic deal.

At that moment Raziel grabbed Inuyasha's neck and firmly stated "Death or follow me?" Inuyasha could hardly comprehend what the words meant, but he pensively nodded his head. As Raziel's claws dug into him objects began to disappear, the room then, then houses an buildings, eventually he found himself surrounded by all but unfamiliar people to him, in a different land.

**Yes a HORRIBLE chapter. I must admit this. But, be patient and give me some time to build a better foundation for this fanfic. While I know you are all disappointed, don't give up yet. Even if negative or if it is positive criticism- please review!**


End file.
